


No One Quite Like You

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly mouth, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monster Boy, Monster people au, Monstertalia, Oral Sex, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: Alfred and Toris take a break from unpacking in their new home.Follow-up to Careful With Those Teeth.





	No One Quite Like You

**Author's Note:**

> a little pwp set in my belly mouth!au, peeking in on Alfred and Toris's life together a few years down the road <3
> 
> you can read the original fic here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678617

“Laurinaitis-Jones” didn’t exactly roll off the tongue, but Alfred still thought it sounded perfect. A perfect fit.

Just like the gold ring he’d been wearing for the past few months.

They weren’t married yet, that was still a few months away, but he still wore the simple gold band with joy, ever since Toris had proposed. It was kind of funny, looking back on it; Toris had seemed on edge all day yet brushed Alfred off every time he tried to ask about it. Worst-case scenarios flew through Alfred’s brain one after the other, until they took that walk through the city park that evening and Toris led him to a bench by a river. The next thing he knew, Toris was kneeling in front of him, red-faced and stuttering, holding a black velvet box, and Alfred wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh, cry, or scream.

He smiled to himself as he shifted through a box full of bubble wrap and tableware, and his smile widened as he heard footsteps on the kitchen tile behind him.

“Hey,” Toris said, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s waist, resting his chin against his shoulder. His hand slipped under the hem of Alfred’s shirt - casual as could be - and traced the edge of the large, sharp-toothed mouth on his stomach. The mouth gurgled happily, long tongue sliding out, and Toris let it weave between his fingers, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Hey yourself,” Alfred grinned, tipping his head back to kiss Toris’s lips. “How’s the bedroom going?”

Toris huffed. “It’s coming together, slowly.” He peered over Alfred’s shoulder. “Wow, did we really have that many knives between us?”

“Looks like,” Alfred said. “Hey, isn’t Raivis heading off to college after the wedding? We should send him off with some of ‘em.”

“Good idea,” Toris hummed.

He was quiet for a moment, thumb rubbing gentle circles against Alfred’s tongue. “Hey, do you want to take a break?”

“Kinda,” Alfred admitted. “I’m already sick of seeing bubble wrap.”

“Well,” Toris continued, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Alfred’s neck, nose pressing just under his ear. “I’ve got the bed set up.”

Alfred paused, and peered over his shoulder. Toris grinned back at him, somewhere between shy and coy, green eyes shining.

“Well, if I must.”

Toris’s grin widened as he let go of Alfred's waist, taking his hand instead and tugging him down the hall. Alfred stumbled after him with a laugh, his stomach mouth growling hungrily.

The bedroom was still full of half-unpacked boxes, stacked haphazardly on one side with bubble wrap and packing peanuts scattered around. Toris seemed to be trying to make his own collection of rustic wooden furniture mesh with Alfred's horde of science-fiction merchandise, and he'd apparently been struggling. Alfred didn't have time to give that much thought though, as he was suddenly yanked forward by his shirt into a firm kiss, Toris pulling him towards the bed.

He went gladly, humming against Toris's lips and pushing his fingers under the hem of his shirt, tickling Toris's ribs and making him flinch and giggle. His second mouth joined in, tongue slipping out from under his own shirt and slithering around Toris's waist.

“Ah,” Toris sighed against his mouth, hips twitching. “God, I've missed you.”

“We've been together almost twenty-four-seven for like two months, babe,” Alfred chuckled, tongue squirming its way up the small of Toris's back. He felt him shudder, spine arching and pressing his crotch against Alfred's thigh.

“Hn - yeah, planning for the wedding,” Toris shot back, voice a little breathy and cheeks pink. “Making phone calls, talking to relatives, trying on suits…” He trailed off, leaning closer and burying his face in Alfred's neck, hands sliding up his back, pulling up his shirt. “Ooh… When's the last time it was just us?”

“You’re right,” Alfred sighed. “Too long.” He cupped a hand around Toris's cheek and pulled him back into a kiss, slipping his tongue past his lips, while his second mouth lapped at Toris's waist and lower stomach happily. A happy shiver went down the nape of his neck as Toris groaned into his mouth, hands gliding across his back - before he suddenly gripped Alfred by the shirt again and pulled, falling back on the bed with Alfred on top of him.

“Jeez, hon,” Alfred laughed, glasses askew. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“It wasn’t sudden,” Toris growled playfully, grappling with Alfred’s belt. “It’s been building for the last two months.”

Alfred chuckled, feeling mischievous. “Feeling needy, huh? You miss me that much?”

Toris snorted, leaving Alfred’s open fly to pull off his own shirt. “Like you’re one to talk. You’re drooling, sweetheart.”

Cheeks pink, Alfred looked down at himself, his shirt lifted to expose his stomach mouth, wide open and dripping saliva from its sharp teeth, tongue squirming eagerly.

He smirked down at Toris, now topless, and settled over him, arms looping around his waist and hugging him tightly. “Can ya blame me?” he chuckled, almost nose to nose with Toris, his long tongue pressed tightly between them, giving it ample opportunity to slather across his bare chest and belly. “When I’ve got the _sweetest_ fiancé in the world?”

Toris half-moaned and half-laughed, bucking under him and letting his head fall back. “Ah-I don't think I can, no,” he chuckled, eyes shining. “‘Cause I know exactly how that feels.”

Alfred buried his face in Toris's shoulder with a snort. “Good god, you're so corny!”

“You love it.”

“Fuck yeah, I love it.”

He kissed Toris again, shoving his hands under the hem of his jeans and pushing them down his hips. Toris wriggled under him, kicking his pants off and leaving himself naked, then tugged demandingly at Alfred's shirt.

“Get this thing off already,” he growled between nipping at Alfred's lip. “Let me see you.”

Alfred mumbled, kneeling up and yanking his shirt over his head clumsily, only to get it tangled with his glasses. “Ah, wait, shit-”

He heard Toris snicker and felt the bed shift, a pair of hands guiding his shirt off as Toris peeked underneath with an amused grin. “Don't strangle yourself, sweetheart.”

Alfred pouted, but quickly dissolved into giggles when Toris leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. He tossed his shirt carelessly to the floor and shucked off his jeans, laughing out loud when Toris yanked him back down to the bed and rolled on top of him.

The bed had sheets on it, but no pillows or comforter yet, leaving plenty of space for the nude pair to wrestle playfully, giggles muffled by their mouths pressed together. Alfred’s stomach mouth rumbled happily, tongue sliding and slithering across Toris’s belly, chest, and hips, until it found his cock and eagerly wrapped itself around it.

“God-!” Toris gasped, laughing breathlessly as he rocked his hips, legs spread over Alfred’s waist. “Oh, fuck me!”

“That what you want?” Alfred mumbled against his neck, shamelessly grabbing Toris’s butt with a hearty squeeze. He smiled to himself, a bit smug, as he let his tongue coil loosely around Toris’s balls, tip teasing his perineum.

“Yesss!” Toris hissed, back arching as he braced his hands against the bed, eyes hazy with adoration and arousal behind his long hair.

“How bad d’you want it?” Alfred asked teasingly. He lifted his hips, cock brushing Toris’s backside, and bit his lip to muffle a moan. Toris gasped above him, bucking against his tongue, and Alfred felt warm satisfaction in watching him squirm so eagerly.

When they'd first met, he’d have never dared to be this teasing with Toris. Hell, he’d have never dared to even be shirtless in front of Toris, or anyone for that matter.

And he was so glad they’d met - Toris made him so much braver, so much more playful, so much more secure with himself.

If Toris had dated him just because he had a thing for belly mouths, Alfred doubted their relationship would have lasted beyond their third date. At least, he hoped it wouldn’t, and that his desperation and loneliness at the time wouldn’t have made him stay with someone like that.

Fortunately for them both, Toris had made it abundantly clear over the years that he adored Alfred more than anything. The mouth kink was just a nice bonus, one they both loved to indulge in.

Alfred bit his lip in concentration, and his long, slick tongue slithered further, back between Toris’s legs, and lapped gently at his tight ass.

“So bad,” Toris panted, face flushed and voice low and thick. Alfred reached up and pushed his hair out of his face, breath stolen at the longing, loving look in his dark green eyes.

Toris ground back against him and Alfred grunted, his cock slipping between Toris’s buttocks, sliding against his own tongue. “Ah, fuck hon-”

“Only thing that I want more right now,” Toris panted, taking Alfred’s hand in his and squeezing it tightly. “Is to start calling you my husband already.”

Alfred’s chest swelled with warmth that bubbled out of his throat in a soft, breathless laugh. “Same,” he smiled, and pulled Toris back down to kiss him again.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Shit - do we have any condoms?”

Between the move and clearing out their old apartments, he doubted either of them would have thought to buy any.

He was surprised then, when Toris reached into the nightstand, the only other piece of furniture fully assembled at the moment, and tugged out a bag from the local pharmacy.

Toris noticed his stare and flushed pink. “Look - it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, right?”

Alfred laughed, sitting upright and hugging Toris in his lap. “No, not at all. I’m glad you thought ahead.”

He kissed Toris as he took the bag from him, dumping out a small bottle of lube and a handful of condoms on the bed beside him. He fished through the pile single-handedly for one in his size, determined to keep kissing his almost-husband as long as he could - and keep his stomach mouth slurping on his hard cock.

He finally found the right size and grabbed the little foil packet along with the lube, pulling back and grinning at the flushed, excited expression on Toris’s face, his tongue sliding across his kiss-swollen lips.

“Here, sit up.”

Toris followed his lead, raising up on his knees while Alfred’s tongue retreated, content to flick across the tip of his cock while Alfred’s fingers, slick with lube, slid down the cleft of Toris’s ass, gently probing at his tight muscles. “Okay?” he asked, pressing the words against Toris’s shoulder.

“Perfect,” Toris sighed, going lax with a soft moan as Alfred slipped two fingers into him. His fingers slid into Alfred's hair, gripping and scratching lightly at his scalp, and Alfred leaned against his shoulder, nose pressing against his collarbone with a soft, mellow smile.

“Aw, hon,” he breathed, carefully pumping his fingers in and out, nuzzling Toris's shoulder. “I ever mention how much I fuckin’ adore you?”

Toris laughed, burying his face in Alfred's hair. “Mm, once or twice, yeah-ah!”

Alfred's fingers curled and shifted, making Toris buck in his lap with a stuttered gasp, and grind back against him. “A-ah, okay, I think I’m good.”

“You sure?” Alfred asked.

“Mm,” Toris moaned, rocking in his lap. “Yes, absolutely.” He looked down at Alfred with a wide smile and heady eyes - dark with neediness and sparkling with adoration - and Alfred fell in love all over again.

He fumbled with the condom as he rolled it on, careful not to tear it despite his eagerness, then gently took Toris by the hips and held him steady as he sank down onto his cock.

"Ffffuck, hon," he growled, biting his lip as he bucked upward, pushing deeper into Toris and forcing a sharp, pleasured gasp from his mouth. "Nn - okay?"

"Yes, yes," Toris panted, rolling his hips and sliding further down, hands balled into fists at Alfred's shoulders. He clenched and throbbed, tight muscles rippling around Alfred's cock and making them both groan lowly. Between them, Alfred's stomach mouth rumbled, tongue wrapping back around Toris's cock with ravenous want.

"Move," Toris keened - almost whined - thrusting against Alfred's tongue, making slick, sliding noises. "Al, sweetheart-"

Alfred cut him off with a hungry kiss, growling into his mouth as he splayed his hands across Toris's back and held him tight, pitching forward until they were horizontal on the bed. With Toris pressed snugly underneath him - moaning into his mouth and puffing hot air out his nose against Alfred's cheek - Alfred began pounding into him in earnest.

Toris squirmed and pulled away from the kiss with a loud cry, arching against Alfred's chest as he slung his legs around his fiancé's waist, pulling him back in closer with each thrust. "God - God, yes!" he panted, chest heaving as his head feel back against the bed.

Alfred couldn't take his eyes off him - his pale skin flushed from his face all the way down his chest, long chestnut-brown hair fanned around his head like a halo, hands clenching the bed sheets as if clinging on for dear life. He focused on his thrusts, letting his stomach mouth do whatever it wanted - knowing Toris would enjoy pretty much anything it decided to do. His long, slick tongue had wrapped itself entirely around Toris's cock, base to tip, pulsing and clenching and seeping drool all over Toris's hips and waist - trickling down below his cock and between his legs, amplifying the wet slap of skin-against-skin whenever Alfred buried himself to the hilt. It gurgled and rumbled in time with Alfred's low, throaty moans, both doing everything they could to assure Toris was left in absolute bliss.

"Ah-Al-!" Toris keened, voice hitching as he writhed against the bed, coming with a loud cry and a burst of salty, musky warmth against the long, slick muscle coiled around him. Alfred's heart swelled and his stomach mouth purred in delight, watching the love of his life come utterly undone beneath him.

Toris's eyes fluttered open, hazy and shimmering, and his mouth twitched into a lazy smile. His legs went loose, falling to Alfred's sides, but he reached up and pulled him down gently, whispering, "Keep going," against his ear.

Alfred buried his face against Toris's neck with an adoring moan, almost a whimper, moving in short, shallow thrusts and feeling Toris spasm around him with little post-orgasmic twitches. His tongue was still coiling around Toris's cock, even as he began to soften, dragging his high out as long as it could, and lapping up the little spurts of come it managed to coax out of him.

He shuddered all over when he came, shoulders hunched and gripping Toris as if to never let go, while a long, gurgling groan echoing out of his stomach mouth. "Fuck - fuck, love you," he gasped, lips pressed to Toris's throat, his thrusts losing rhythm until he was spent, falling clumsily on his side.

His stomach mouth panted along with him as he caught his breath, tongue lolling out lazily. A hand brushed his bangs aside and Alfred opened his eyes, finding Toris's pink, beaming face inches from his. He smiled back, stomach mouth letting out a happy gurgle.

"Hey, you," he mumbled, scooting closer and kissing Toris's nose, making him giggle and his face scrunch up. Fucking adorable.

He sat up just to pull the condom off and toss it away, into the garbage bag full of used tape and bubble wrap, then flopped heavily back onto the bed with a loud, contented sigh. Joy rose warm and light in his chest and he scooped Toris up in his arms, hugging him tightly with a happy hum as Toris squirmed and laughed.

"Guess what?" Alfred asked.

"What?" Toris grinned up at him, hair mussed and face flushed.

Alfred leaned close, lips brushing the shell of Toris's ear, and whispered as if sharing the most intimate of secrets. "We're gonna be married soon."

Toris giggled, the sound muffled as he pressed his face against Alfred's chest. "Yes, yes we sure are."

"And I _looove_ you," Alfred added, dragging the words out in the sappiest voice he could muster, rolling onto his back and pulling Toris with him.

Toris snorted, face red but smile wide, and settled against Alfred's side. "I _looove_ you too, angel," he replied wryly. He slung an arm lazily across Alfred's waist, thumb tracing the edge of a sharp tooth.

Alfred glanced down at him. "For reals though, right?"

Toris laughed again and kissed his cheek. "Yes, 'for reals'," he said, letting Alfred's tongue weave through his fingers.

Heaving a deep, satisfied breath, Alfred beamed at the ceiling, watching dust float in the sunshine.

"Those boxes aren't going to just unpack themselves," Toris mused.

"Yeah?" Alfred replied. "Well, I'm not just gonna cuddle myself, either."

Toris chuckled against Alfred’s shoulder, settling heavily against him. "Point taken."


End file.
